Truth or Dare
by I-Love-Harry-Styles-1D
Summary: All activities are cancelled so Percy decides to play Truth or Dare. Uploaded chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's POV**

It was so hot outside today. It was so hot that Chiron cancelled all activities for the day. I went to go see Annabeth. I found her sitting on the floor of her cabin beside Thalia. I noticed that Nico had come to camp. Piper and Jason were sitting down next to each other. Leo was also there.

"Hey, who wants to play truth or dare?" Travis said as he and Conner walked through the door.

Everybody was just staring at him. "What!" He exclaimed. "We might as well," Annabeth said. "I'll go first." She glanced around the room and her eyes finally landed on Piper. "Piper truth or dare?"

"Umm… truth," she said. "Do you like Jason?"Annabeth asked her. "Ya I do," Piper said so quietly that I could barely hear her. "Umm… what?" I asked her. "I said kinda yeah," Piper yelled. Jason was blushing and so was Piper. I giggled. Tehe.

**Piper's POV**

I hate Percy so much right now. It sucks that we swore on the River Styx not to tell a lie. "Annabeth, truth or dare?" I asked her. "Dare," she said a bit too quickly. Aha! I have a great idea. "I dare you to sit on Percy's lap," I told her. Her face turned bright red. "But whyyyy!" she asked. "Do it!" I yelled. "Okay, okay, jeez." She plopped down on Percy's lap. Both of their faces were red. Since I'm a daughter of Aphrodite I know they both like each other. I mean, who doesn't?

**Nico's POV**

"Is it just me or do Percy and Annabeth like each other?" I whispered to Thalia. "Do they?" she replied. "Are you serious?" I said. Thalia rolled her eyes, which looked very scary. Electric blue eyes and dark make up. Pretty blue eyes. Stop it Nico! She's a hunter of Artemis! "Is it just me or are you stupid?" she asked me. Annabeth turned to Thalia. "Truth or dare?" I know what she's going to say! "Dare!" she said. Tehe I was right! "I dare you to go and zap Dionysus with lightning," Annabeth said. "Oh yay! Nico, you're coming with me." Thalia said. "I don't wanna!" I whined. Thalia gave me a death glare. "Okay, okay, I'm coming," I mumbled.

**Thalia's POV**

I'm freaking out. Freaking. Out! Mr. D might kill me. So I dragged Death Boy along with me. "What!" He grumbled. "I don't wanna be dead, Death Boy. So I thought you could save me?" The last part came out as a question. Nico had a confused look on his face. "Whatever," he decided to say. Okay then. I put on Annabeth's invisibility cap that I grabbed before we left. I sneaked behind Mr. D and ZAP! His gay purple clothes were crispy. His 'beautiful' hair was spiked. I took off the cap and posed while Nico took the picture. Then we ran like hell. We collapsed on the floor of the Athena cabin. "Damn that was close," I breathed. Everybody was staring at us. Okay then


	2. Oh yess!

Chapter 2

Percy's POV!

So Nico and Thalia just came back from crisping up Mr.D. They looked so tired. I whispered to Annabeth "I wonder if they like made out or something." Annabeth smacked me in the back of the head! "OWWWW!" I screamed. Everybody looked at me like 'what the hell is his problem'! I was like "Ummmm hi." Everybody rolled their eyes. "So how'd it go?" Piper asked. "It went awesome! The look on his face was so funny," Thalia said. "And he like freaked out!" It sounds awesome lolololol! I feel like I'm high! Oh yesss!

Thalia's POV!

I looked over at Percy and Annabeth. I poked Nico and whispered "I wonder if they kissed!" He looked at me like I was crazy. "Ya I doubt it! They are so oblivious to each other's feelings!" Nico whispered back. Travis and Connor looked at us. Travis spoke up, "Whatcha whispering about? Your secret date?" Everybody burst out laughing. "SHUT UP!" I yelled. Thunder boomed outside. Everybody (except Nico) turned pale. Nico just rolled his eyes. Boys will be boys I guess. "Let's just please get back to the game!" Jason said. Thank you brother for changing the topic what a nice boy lol. Everyone agreed. Its my turn. Yes! Nico whispered something in my ear. That might just work. Ahahahahaha!


End file.
